A Raura Christmas
by pickles-and-pancakes
Summary: It's December 23, 2013 the day before Christmas eve. Ross and Laura are coming home from promoting Austin and Ally in New York. They get to the airport and realize their flight is canceled because of a bad snow storm. Will they make it home for Christmas? Or will they have to spend Christmas in the airport with the rest of the travelers at the air port?
1. Chapter 1

It's December 23, 2013 the day before Christmas eve. Ross and Laura are coming home from promoting Austin and Ally in Italy. They get to the airport and realize their flight is canceled because of a bad snow storm. Will they make it home for Christmas? Or will they have to spend Christmas in the airport with the rest of the travelers at the air port?


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Austin and Ally Disney does. I don't own Ross and Laura as well. **

* * *

Ross and Laura just left a local radio station in New York.

* * *

**Laura's P.O.V**

As I walked out of the radio station I felt the cold wind on my face. I love New York. It always gives me a warm feeling around Christmas time. I stood out side of the Radio station until Ross walk out. Ross taped me on the shoulder. "You ready to go?" he asked me. "Yes I am ready I was wait for you." said with a slight smile. We both walked across the street. "I just love New York, mostly around Christmas time. I love the snow, the lights on the trees and the city in general is beautiful." I said as the snow hit my face. Ross smiled at me a giggled slightly. "Yea, it's beautiful. I do really love the snow. We never see it since we live in L.A. I don't even mind that it's freezing right now." Ross said as he looked at me. I just smiled at him. We crossed the street and got into a limo that was waiting for us. Ross walked up to the limo and opened the door for me. "Thank you Mr. Lynch!" I said with a smile. "You're welcome Miss Marano." he said as he sat next to me. We were sitting in the limo for about four or five minutes it was unusually quite. Ross was listening to his ipod. So I decided to tweet what I was doing. I loved tweeting my fans. They're so supportive and funny! _*tweets* I had a super awesome time in NewYork with rossr5. Now were on are way to the airport to go home! #ICantWaitForChristmas 3. *Laura sends tweet* _Ross fell asleep even though he was blasting music in his ear. I loved the way he loved music. I also loved the way he looked when he was sleeping. I was brought out of they thoughts because of the limo sliding on the ice. "Whoa!" I shouted. Ross woke up from the limo sliding. "What happened?"Ross asked while turning off the music. "It's extremely icy and it's snowing very heavily." the limo driver answered. "Oh. I got startled." Ross said sleepily. "I can tell!" I said to him. "Sorry I fall asleep. I'm just really tired." Ross said. " No problem, you looked cu-" I stumbled on my words. I almost said he looked cute. What's wrong with me? I was asking myself these questions. I snapped out of it and finished my sentence. "You looked like could use some rest." I finished choosing my words carefully. "Yea." He said with a confused tone. I smiled awkwardly. Ross out his phone and went on twitter. He replied to my latest tweet. _*Ross tweets* It has been fun. *Ross sends tweet* Ross shut off his phone and put it in his backpack. "Are you excited for Christmas?" Ross asked me. I knew he already knew the answer. "You know I am!" I said with a large smile. "Did I ever tell you have a nice smile?" Ross asked me. I blushed as the words he said sunk in my head. I know he saw that I was blushing. _"No you never told me that before. And thank you. Your smile isn't to bad yourself." I said. "Thanks." Ross said with a small smile.

* * *

**Ross's P.O.V**

The limo stopped at the airport. I opened the limo door and got out. I kept the door open for Laura and shout it behind her. "Thanks Ross!" Laura cheerfully. I can tell she was anxious to go home and see her family. "No problem." I said. I limo driver gave Laura and are bags. "Thank you." Laura and I said at the same time. "You are welcome." The limo driver said and he walked back to the limo and drove away. Laura and I walked into the airport. We sat in the chair's for minute to warm up. "I'm excited to go back to Colorado." I said. "I'm excited for you. I'm also excited to go home and see my family. Even though I saw them two weeks ago. But, it feels longer." Laura said with her famous wide smile that I love. "Yea." I said as I looked at her. "You want some hot cocoa?" Laura asked me. "Yea, that sounds great." I said. We walked over to the table were the hot cocoa was. We made hot cocoa and walked back to our chairs. "It's good but I think it needs some whip cream." Laura said with a smirk. "Yea." I said following her back to the table. She put a large amount of whip cream on her hot cocoa as well as mine. "Thanks." I said. "No problem. Whip cream is serious." She said laughing. Did I mention I lover her laugh too? "I can tell." I said snapping out of my thoughts. "It's 8:15 are flight will be leaving in five minutes we better check in." Laura said. "Yea we better do that." I said agreeing with Laura. We walked up to the front desk and gave the lady our plane tickets. The lady looked at the tickets for a few moments. "I'm really sorry but this flight has been canceled due to bad weather conditions." the lady said with a sorry look one her face. "What?!" Laura said in a panic. "Uh, um is their another flight available?" asked. I knew I was stuttering. I felt nervous. "I'm sorry but not right at this moment. I will let you guys know when there is one." the lady said. Laura and I looked at each other with worried looks.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 1. I promise chapter 2 will be better. This is my first fan fiction so I know I'm not that good. Please review. I will take ****constructive criticism**. Please review! Thanks. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Laura's P.O.V**

Ross and I walked to our chairs. We sat down and I sighed. "I'm really sorry Laura. I promise will we be home for Christmas." Ross said as he put his arm around me. I looked up at him and smiled. "You don't have to be sorry, you don't control the weather." I said trying to crack a smile. Ross moved his arm. "I wished I controlled the weather." Ross said with a giggle. We looked at each other and smiled. Ross all ways made me smile. He made me smile by just doing nothing. We broke our gaze when we heard a voice. It was the lady who told us our flights were canceled. "Excuse me everyone. I know you all have been waiting patiently. But, due to bad weather all flights from 23-26 are canceled. I know this is a roadblock for all of you. I'm sorry. I will let you know if anything has changed." The lady said sharply. Everyone moaned including Ross and I. I sat up and walked back to the desk where the lady was standing. "Excuse me. What's your name?" I asked the lady. "My name is Cindy." the lady said. "Okay, Hello Cindy. My friend and I really need to get home for Christmas. Is there any other way we can get home?" I ask Cindy. 'Sorry sweetie but no. At least not by a plane and if you were thinking about using a car that won't work. The roads are blocked. And you and your friend are not the only ones stuck here for Christmas." Cindy said. I was so extremely upset about this. "Okay, thank you." I said quickly as I walked back to Ross but I was stopped because I heard a little girl crying. I walked to her. "Are you okay?" I asked the little girl. "No." The little girl said still crying. I sat down next to her on the floor. "What's your name?" I asked the little girl in a soft voice. "Grace." The little girl said. "Hi Grace. I'm Laura." I said nicely. "Hi, no your name is not Laura. Your name is Ally Dawson!" Grace said with a bright smile. I smiled. I was use tot his because a lot of little kids called me Ally. "Yes, you can call me Ally." I said. "Where's your parents?" I asked Grace. "I don't have any." Grace said in a said tone. I was confused by this statement. A lady tapped me on the shoulder. "Excuse me what do you think you are doing?" The lady asked. I stood up. "I'm so sorry I just saw her crying and I was worried." I said nervously. "Oh okay. I just didn't know what you were doing." The lady said. "Grace told me she didn't have any parents." I told the lady hoping she would explain to me why. "She doesn't. I she is a foster child along with the other children over there." the lady explained. "oh my, I'm sorry!" I said. I felt like I was sort of rude to the lady. "No worries. What is your name? Have I met you before?" The lady asked. "My name is Laura Marano. You probably know me form the Disney series _Austin and Ally."_ I said. "Yes! I knew I saw you some where. Well my name is Mrs. Suzane. I work if foster children. We were going to Ohio for a Christmas sing along." Mrs. Suzane said. "Oh dear. I'm so sorry!" I said feeling extremely said for these children. "Well, I better get back to the others. Nice meeting you Laura.' Mrs. Suzane said. "Nice meeting you too." I said with a smile.

* * *

I walked over to Ross. I sat down besides him. "Hey, I just met this wonderful little girl and this lady who works with foster children." I said smiley. "That's awesome! I just called my mom and their is no reception." Ross said. "For a moment I forgot we were stuck here." I said. "Well I didn't! We need to get home!" Ross said with anger. "I know. I doesn't even feel like Christmas here their is no decorations." I said. A thought came to my mind. Ross knew I was thinking of something because I had a look on my face. "You have idea what is it?" Ross asked me. I just grabbed his and hand brought him the desk where Cindy was. "Hi Cindy." I said nicely. "hello." Cindy replied. "Do you have any Christmas decorations?" I asked Cindy. "Yes, we do their in the back. I haven't put them out because I don't see the point of Christmas." Cindy said sharply. I was confused by the way she didn't see the point in Christmas. Christmas is about celebrating the birth of Jesus. Celebrating family and friends and love. I snapped out of my thoughts. "Can we use the decorations?" I asked Cindy. "Laura I don't think that's a good idea." Ross said. "Oh shush it Ross Shor." I said to Ross jokingly. "No." Cindy said quickly. "Why?" I asked. "Because I don't like Christmas and it will make everyone sad because their not home." Cindy said. "Please I bet it will make everyone happy and get in the Christmas spirit!" I said cheerfully. Cindy huffed. "Fine their in the back you can go get them." Cindy said annoyed. I grabbed Ross's hand and pulled him to the back.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 2! I will probably post Chapter 3 later today. Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Austin & Ally, Ross or Laura and I don't own the song "Sing my song for you".**

* * *

Hi guys, Sorry it took me so long to update. Here is chapter 3!

* * *

Ross's P.O.V

Laura took my hand and dragged me to the back where the Christmas decorations were at. I was kind of upset about the fact that she was more worried about the plane station's Christmas then mine and hers. But, at same time I admired her for trying to make the foster kids happy about Christmas. So, I thought I would get in a better mood and help Laura. ''Whoa! Look at all these decorations!'' Laura said brightly. I smiled at her. ''I know. I'm surprised they have all these." I said. ''Okay, lets get started!" Laura said excited. We picked up all 13 boxes of Christmas decorations. I did most of it because some were to heavy for Laura. I didn't mind doing it all. I would do anything for her.

* * *

Finally all the boxes were out. Now all we had to do is decorate. ''Okay Ross lets get started." Laura said. I nodded my head. Laura started to empty a box then she put it down. I was confused. "Wait were missing some thing." Laura said. "What?" I asked her. She didn't reply. She walked over to the radio. She Put on a station that was playing Christmas music. "Much better." She said we continued to decorate. I have to admit it is kind of fun decorating, dancing and singing to Christmas music with Laura, Gracie and the rest of the foster kids. No on else helped decorate. They were all sad and miserable that they were stuck at a plane station the day before Christmas eve. I opened a box. It have three things in it. A mistletoe, a tree topper and lights for the Christmas tree. "Ross did you find any lights?" Laura asked me. "Yes, actually I just found some and a tree topper." I answered. "Awesome!" Laura said as she picked up the box walked towards the tree. Gracie started to put the blabs on the tree. I walked over and helped. "This actually fun Laura." I said. "I know! Christmas is about fun and being with people you care about." She said. "Yeah, it is." I said. 25 minutes went by. The tree was decorated. In fact the entire plane station lobby was decorated. Laura sat down and Gracie sat next to her. "Thank you for making this a good Christmas Laura!" Gracie said with a big bright smile ."Oh my goodness! I couldn't have done it with out you, the other kids and Ross!" Laura said. "We couldn't have done it with out you. I mean, you came up with the idea." I said while smiling at her. I walked over to get some hot cocoa. I realized we didn't put up the mistletoe. I picked it up and hanged it above the table with the hot cocoa and coffee makers. I made hot cocoa for Laura and I. I walked back to the seats. "here you go. Merry Christmas." I said to Laura as I gave her the hot cocoa. "Aw, thank you. You are such a gentle man." Laura said. I smile at her. "This is so good." Laura said to me. I giggled. "Why are you laughing?" Laura asked me. "You have whipped cream on your nose." I said still giggling. "Jerk!" Laura said jokingly. I walked over to the table and got a napkin. I walked back over to her. I wiped the whipped cream of her nose. "Thank you." She said. "Anything for you." I said to her. We continued to drink our hot cocoa. We were still listening to Christmas music. "Sing My Song For You" was playing. "I love this song!" Laura said. "Me too. I always wanted to sing it." I said. "Me too.-" Laura paused. "do you want to sing it now for everyone?" Laura asked me. I thought about it. I really didn't need to think about it I to preform and I love the song. "I would love to but we don't have a piano." I said. "Actually, I saw one in the back but I didn't think we would use it." Laura said. "Really? That's awesome let's go get it." I said. we walked in the back and pushed the piano into the lobby.

* * *

The piano was in the lobby. "Hi, everybody I know you all are upset about being stuck here but we can still have fun!" Laura said. " Laura and I are going to sing a song for you guys!" I said. The foster kids cheered with excitement. We sat on the piano bench and started to play the song.

**_ Laura: Didn't know what to get you_**  
**_ Ordinary just wouldn't do_**  
**_ But I just found the perfect gift for you_**

**_ Now I got it all ready_**  
**_But it's not wrapped in red or green_**  
**_ Come and sit down beside me here_**  
**_ Underneath the Christmas tree_**

**_We've got mistletoe and firelight_**  
**_ On this cold December night_**  
**_ The snow outside will set the mood_**  
**_ As I sing my song for you_**

**_ I hear church bells a-ringin'_**  
**_ Carolers are singing harmony with me now_**  
**_ You are looking so lovely, yeah_**  
**_ Even if the lights go out_**

**_We've got mistletoe and firelight_**  
**_ On this cold December night_**  
**_ The snow outside will set the mood_**  
**_ As I sing my song for you_**

**_ I hear church bells a-ringin'_**  
**_ Carolers are singing harmony with me now_**  
**_ You are looking so lovely, yeah_**  
**_ Even if the lights gout_**  
****  
**_Ross: You're so beautiful_**  
**_ I only hope you see what I see (see)_**  
**_Both_**  
**_ Every word is meant to show you how much you mean to me_**

**_ Laura: We've got mistletoe and firelight_**  
**_ On this cold December night_**

**_Ross & Laura: The snow outside will set the mood_**  
**_ As I sing my song_**

**_ We've got mistletoe (mistletoe) and firelight (firelight)_**  
**_ On this cold December night_**  
**_ The snow outside will set the mood_**  
**_ As I sing my song (sing my song), sing my song for you._**

* * *

Everyone clapped and cheered. "Thank you." Laura and I said at the same time. We sat back down. "That was awesome!" Laura said with a big smile. "Yes, it was. You did great!" I said to Laura. "Um, I think your the one who did great!" Laura said to me. Want to get more hot cocoa?" Laura asked me. "Sure." I said. We walked over to the table. "You know this has been really fun." I said. "I know I'm glad I spent Christmas Eve, Eve with you!'' Laura Said. "Christmas Eve, Eve?'' I said. "Yes, it's the day before Christmas Eve!" Laura said. "Oh I get it. I'm glad I spent it with you too." I said to Laura. I felt a tug on my jacket. It was Gracie. "You are under the mistletoe Ross. Kiss her." Gracie said to me. Gracie walked away. "We are under the mistletoe." I said. "Yeah, we are." Laura said shyly. "So...-" I paused when I noticed everyone was looking at us. "Kiss her!" everyone cheered. Laura and I looked at each other and smiled. I leaned in. I felt Laura's lips against mine. I never felt this way before I felt like I jumped off a plane. It was an amazing feeling. I never felt it before. We pulled apart. Everyone clapped. Laura blushed. "Wow." I said. Laura smiled at me. "Was that weird?" Laura asked me. I didn't know what to say. I know what I wanted to say. No it wasn't weird at all. "Um, no. Why?" I asked. "I just um, I don't know were friends and we work together and we just kissed. I would never-" I cut Laura off by kissing her once again. We pulled apart. "So what if were friends and we work together." I paused. " Laura look I like you. I like you a lot. You can't say you don't like me either." I finished. "You like me? Well I like you. I liked you for along time." Laura said. I was surprised by her response. I was glad we had feelings for each other. "So does this mean we are together?" Laura asked me. "If that's what you want it to mean" I said. Laura smiled and nodded. We hugged. We sat back down. "Excuse me!" a lady said. "All of your flights are scheduled for tomorrow." The lady finished. Everyone cheered. "We are going to make it home for Christmas!' Laura said happily. "Yes!" I said with a smile. I kissed Laura on the cheek and then I hugged her. She smiled at me.

* * *

It was the next day. Christmas Eve. "I'm going to miss you." I said to Laura. "I'm going to miss you too! We can call, text and face time. I we will see each other in three weeks!" Laura said. Laura's plane was leaving in five minutes. "Bye Laura." I said to her. "Good bye Ross! Merry Christmas!' Laura said to me. I kissed her. I love the feeling I get when I kiss her. We Hugged. I never wanted to let go. But, I had to. "merry Christmas." I said to Laura. " Merry Christmas." Laura replied. We walked away and got on different planes. Hers is to California. Mine is to Colorado. We got and the planes and they took off. I called my mom to tell her I'm on my way home. She was so happy I would be home for Christmas. I was happy too. Although spending Christmas Eve, Eve with Laura was pretty amazing. I know I'm happy to be with Laura because she's all I could think about on the ride home. I put my headphones in and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**That's the end! I hoped you guys liked it. It was my first fan fiction. I know I'm not that good. PLEASE review! **


End file.
